


Calling Heaven

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I am calling heaven hands, so heaven please help....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

_I am waiting for my visit_

They’ll fill this room with flowers

An’ all

They’ll put on their biggest smile but only for a while

If only I could help it

If only mercy’d be on my side

I wouldn’t have to die

And my family wouldn’t cry.

“Is that him?”

“Who do you mean?”

“That man with the blond hair?”

Whispers, fingers pointing. He is feeling everything coming upon him and all he wants to do now is run. But no he can’t, he has to see what is happening next involuntarily. He looks around, through the bared windows of the carriage.

_But the pain is getting far too strong_

And the medicine won’t hold it for long

It’s getting closer

So I’m waiting for someone to come

To come and take my soul where it belongs

But no one is coming no one

So I’m calling heaven now

I’m calling heaven now

Calling heavens hand

So heaven help.

His arms bound back and bleeding, his stomach growling in hunger and his eyes swollen and burning from the endless nights of crying. He is just standing barely on his two legs the last and little pride he has left. 

_I try to find the answer_

I try to find the reason why I

I’m leaving them all behind

But there’s something I’ll find

The carriage door opens and he backs away, stumbling in the man behind him, who is grasping him at his arms. A rope is bound around his neck, not caring if the neck is already covered in infected gashes.

They pull him out, through the crowd on to the platform, where several poles are standing surrounded by firewood.

He is too weak then to struggle against his opponents and he even does to forget to wince in pain, as they bind him against the pole. He bows his head to look away, not wanting see the people who are disgusted by him and he cries.

_The blood’s still running through my heart_

But my hairs are slowly falling apart

And I just can’t take it

So I’m waiting for someone to come

To come and take my soul to where it belongs

But no one’s coming, no one

Crying for the people he was supposed to protect, with the people with whom he is supposed to be with now. With his lover, Sirius Black, whom did the Ministry finally approve guilty. With Harry, who was staying with his godfather, his lover, at their house. He was supposed to start teaching again in September; but that I won’t be anymore he thought looking up for the last time. Seeing the men coming closer with logs of wood already burning in fire. The other werewolves started to scream, begging for another chance.

_So I’m calling heaven now_

I’m calling heaven now

Calling heaven’s hand

So heaven help

Just as the wood around him was supposed to be put on fire, somebody cursed the man in front of him and putting out the other wood, which was already on fire. But his started to burn and he knew it was time, time to go.

_I see it in their faces_

They know I’ll be leaving tonight

But somewhere down the line

I’m sure we’ll meet again

Somewhere down the line

I’m sure we’ll meet again

The last thing he heard was screaming and that is when he knew no more.


End file.
